The What If Scenario
by Tokyoeyes
Summary: In my mind, there were alot of untold stories within the future of the first holiday that was cut short by Jun Pyo. Read to find out what could have been!
1. The Beach

The "What if" Scenario

_So the holiday (around episode 8?) was cut short because of the *wink wink* moment between Ji Hoo and Jan Di. So this story is one for the alternate universe—what could have happened if everybody got along until the very end? My bias couple is Ji Hoo and Jan Di but I will try and get everybody in the story to (P.S. I decided it should be about 2 weeks long, so I can get a decent amount of chapters out of it) _

Deep grey folds of the ocean trickled onto the sand. Stood on the small bridge from their rooms, I became engrossed by the violet flecks that bounced of the moonlight, barely noticing the inflammation of the cool breeze running through me, until I looked up.

My eyes flicked to a small bundle resting on the beach below my feet. Had he been there all along? His faded blue shirt lifted heavily with the wind, seemingly about to take Sunbae with it.

A burning sensation formed beneath my rib cage. I had to open my mouth to compensate the overwhelming increase of my breathing. Suddenly, the private walk I was taking to rinse out my guilt became storage for the loneliness Ji Hoo was portraying.

I moved without thought, lowering my pounding body until I reached the sandy surface so I could reach him.

He didn't sense my movement. He just lay still, burying his head further and further into the silent grief of losing his first love.

I stopped dead in my own tracks. My own epiphany…..Was occurring at a time when all I wanted was to selfishly use his sadness to get closer to him. To claim him for my own when Jun Pyo, Seo Hyun and nobody else could stop me.

How do you plan to help him Jan Di? Talk to him? Yes rub salt in the wound my making small talk about her. Hug him. What do you think that will lead to? Never mind anything else you want to do. He doesn't even want you anyway.

Wallowing in my own stupidity. I reverted back to the wooded, symmetrical pathway that took my back to my cabin. Head hanging low in the hope that I didn't have to deal with anyone ( Jun Pyo ) on my way back.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a rainbow of substances I knew nothing about. But my confusion was nothing to worry about. Jun Pyo knew exactly what I wanted to eat, where I was going to eat it. How I was going to eat it.<p>

"Yah! Eat the skin first! It tastes better!"

Unhappy with my attempt at eating the fruit that ended up being mushed over my hands. Jun Pyo shoved his onto my plate and cuffed my palms in a large paper towel. I snapped them away once he was done.

"Gu Jun Pyo…I am not a kid. I can feed and wipe myself."

The unintentional awkward joke sent most of the table into fits of laugher. The giggles reverted as Ji Hoo approached the table, landing in eventual silence.

"Heyy buddy…"

My expression softened a little with Woo Bin's warm welcome. But I don't know how necessary the butt slapping part was.

"You guys really overplay things don't you?"

Ji Hoo coolly spoke as he served himself.

"Just be honest. You know everything?"

Surprisingly, Ga Eul spoke first.

"The magazine. I'm sorry Ji Hoo Sunbae—"

She stopped abruptly. Weirdly, she gave Yi Jung a funny look afterwards.

"Look…what's between you and Seo Hyun should stay that way, you can deal with it when we get back. Today is for living."

Despite MY silent protests of helping out his best friend instead of dismissing him. Jun Pyo's confident words seemed a quick way out of the awkwardness. Meaning they all nodded along. Ji Hoo seemed engrossed in his plate vanilla hotcakes.

"Speaking of today, does anyone know what our plans are?"


	2. Going our separate ways

Following his inspirational speech—everyone was distributed by Jun Pyo's extremely fair hand;

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo

(Poor) Ga Eul and Yi Jung

Jun Pyo and I. _Just_ Jun Pyo.

"Yah, what about Ga Eul, what will she and Yi Jung have to talk about? _I_ still can't talk to him about anything!"

My words had dissolved before reaching his ears. I was practically carried into a car with no clue as to where we were going. The remaining four shrunk into ants in the distance.

It's been silent for a few seconds now. Since he ignored me, I'm not saying a _single_ word to him.

"Yah aren't you going to ask?"

Say nothing Jan Di. State your claim to power. Ignore his words!

"…Why is your head tilted? Do you have a cramp?"

Jun Pyo looks up at the roof of the car-as if anything will be of interest.

"There is nothing there...Aish, whatever."

Oh god….the frustration is making my heart hurt, I sigh in partial defeat which relieved it somewhat.

"Commoner!-Geum Jan Di? -Don't you want to know where we are going?"

"FINE! WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

Oh god. Now he looks wounded. Like I snatched his favourite car away.

He recovers. That stupid grin….

"It's a surprise!"

I feel anger flaring up in all of one second. Aigoo!

"You were never going to tell me? WHY did you make me ask?"

Giant sunglasses spread across his eyes. I can't see the smirk in them, but I know it's there.

"Car journeys are fun when the passengers speak to each other."

* * *

><p>"So…Ji Hoo will be Woo Bin's partner in crime today! Have fun you two."<p>

I glance at my "partner" who seems pretty happy. When his arm briefly drapes across my shoulder, I smile. I am more or less content with spending the day in his company, but if I could really do what I want…

I look at Jan Di, openly but unnoticed. She appears to have realised she won't be spending the day with Ga Eul and is understandably upset. Even more so considering there is only one option left.

"Jun Pyo-What is this? You have three of your childhood friends here and you're not going with them? Are you listening? Yah, what about Ga Eul, what will she and Yi Jung have to talk about? _I_ still can't talk to him about anything!"

Knowing she was being ignored didn't stop Jan Di. I almost smiled when she even resorted to waving and jumping in front of him like a child who was too little for him to notice.

As if that were really possible….She's pretty infectious after all.

My last and final chance to address her drove away from me. I will have to wait until later.

* * *

><p>We were the only ones who did not take a car. Instead we took a curving path along the edge of a cliff, which overlooked the sea, strolling in silence at first.<p>

I can't take it anymore. I clutched by bag strap for dear life and turn to his profile before speaking.

"Why…was it necessary to be in pairs?"

Sunbae responded as if he just switched on. I in the meantime had been incredibly aware of our surroundings.

"Why? Because Jun Pyo has motives with Jan Di, that doesn't include four guys and her best friend distracting them. Also because I would be walking by myself otherwise. That's not very fun."

Suddenly the awkwardness didn't seem to exist, there was now a pile of questions in my head.

"Motives...What do you mean?"

I stopped and touched his wrist. He coolly turned around to face me. Finally registering the conversation he got himself into.

"Is Jun Pyo going to try something with Jan Di? Aigoo…it is just the two of them alone. And they were in a car..."

I trailed off, expecting him to jump in.

That….a smirk? He's smirking at me? We are talking about my best friend and a someone I barely know!

I felt a weight on my shoulder. He leaned a little closer to me.

"Don't worry. Jun Pyo isn't that kind of guy."

I was still nervous, but there was nothing I could think of to say to that. I knew my next question exactly, but waited a few minutes.

"Why didn't you take a car?"

"Because the walk feels better…don't you agree?"

"Only if it isn't much longer. It's been too long already! Are we going to town?"

He chuckled, my stomach suddenly filled with butterflies, which I did NOT like.

"We're here."

All of a sudden, Sunbae began descending further and further down into the rocks. I found myself watching him rather than following—meaning I was quite far behind when I did manage to move.

Aigoo, these are not the right shoes for this.

_Sorry this took so long! If anyone is still with this story I hope this was a good update. Any new comers, welcome to this story I enjoyed updating this a lot so I imagine the gap won't be as long this time. _

_Bye guys!_


End file.
